Whatsername
by Mizaki Shidou
Summary: Alice empieza a recordar a Lain...


**Whatsername**

Por: Mizaki Shidou

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Serial Experiments Lain" no me pertenece. "Whatsername" es propiedad de Green Day. La canción tiene una traducción al español debajo de la letra original. Las estrofas que se repiten no fueron traducidas.

NOTA II¡AAAGH¡Malditos sean los de Por más que lo intenté no pude poner los guiones (-) con los que usualmente marco una conversación. Espero que este detalle no los confunda, y si saben como arreglar este problema me gustaría que me aconsejaran para poder subir este fanfic como se debe.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Whatsername**

Trató de dar un paso pero no pudo, y se quedó largo rato viendo la calle vacía con la mirada perdida. Se esforzó por comprender qué era lo que pasaba y porqué estaba ahí. Pero por más que trataba no podía lograrlo.

¡Alice!

Reaccionó al escuchar su nombre y vio a sus amigas de la universidad llamándola y corriendo hacia ella.

¡Alice! Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes¿Quieres salir con nosotras?

Alice Mizuki sonrió, asintió silenciosamente y caminó al lado de las otras chicas. Se detuvo por un momento y volteó a escudriñar con la mirada la calle vacía.

¿Sucede algo?

No, no es nada.- dijo en un tono distante, luego sonrió nuevamente.- ¡Anden, vamos de una vez alguna parte, no podemos estar aquí toda la noche!

_"Thought I ran into you down on the street _

_Then it turned out to only be a dream_ "

(Pensé que corrí hacia a ti abajo en la calle.  
Luego resultó que era sólo un sueño)

Las jóvenes fueron a un antro como de costumbre y ahí estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche, pero esta vez a ella no le pareció tan divertido. Estuvo todo el tiempo invadida de una extraña melancolía. Trató de olvidarlo sin obtener mucho éxito, ni siquiera sabía porqué se sentía así, tal vez no existía ni una razón en específico.

_"I made a point to burn all of the photographs _

_She went away and then I took a different path "_

(Tomé la decisión de quemar todas las fotografías.  
Ella se fue y luego yo tomé un camino distinto)

¿Quieres que te acompañemos a casa, Mizuki-san?

No gracias, puedo ir yo sola.

Una de las amigas puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y le dijo en un tono de preocupación:

Descansa por favor, tal vez eso te haga sentir mejor.

Si lo haré. Gracias por preocuparte.

Caminó lentamente por las calles desiertas deteniéndose de vez en cuando. Entonces se dio cuenta de que esa tarde, e incluso aún en ese momento estaba esperando encontrar a alguien o a algo, pero no tenía idea de qué podría ser, ni porqué lo esperaba.

"Tal vez se debe a que todavía no me acostumbro a vivir sola y siento que necesito compañía." Pensó mientras subía las escaleras. Sabía que esa explicación no era muy convincente. En fin y al cabo sólo se había mudado de casa, ni siquiera se había salido de su ciudad natal ni nada. Veía regularmente a sus padres, había hecho muchos amigos en la universidad y sobre todo su relación con su novio estaba mejor que nunca ahora que podían salir juntos a la calle sin ningún problema. No, no había razón para que se sintiera sola.

Entró a su departamento y prendió la televisión aún confundida. Por un momento creyó ver la cara de una niña en la pantalla del aparato. Era un rostro bastante familiar y conocido...

"¿Dónde la he visto antes?" Se preguntó. Volteó a ver la televisión de nuevo, pero la cara ya no estaba, había desaparecido de la misma forma en que había llegado.

_"I remember the face, but I can't recall the name,  
Now I wonder how whatsername has been"  
_(Recuerdo la cara, pero no puedo acordarme del nombre,  
ahora me pregunto cómo estará "comosellame")

Era muy entrada la mañana cuando el sonido del teléfono la despertó. Se había quedado dormida viendo la televisión, notó que tenía una cobija encima pero no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí.

Alice se levantó, y contestó el teléfono.

¿Bueno?

¡Hola Alice! Soy Reika. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

¡Claro que sí¿Cómo crees que se me iba a olvidar?- respondió alegremente al reconocer a su vieja amiga de la secundaria.-¿Cómo estás?

Muy bien gracias. Llamé para decirte que las chicas de nuestra generación y yo nos vamos a juntar en el Cyberia la semana que viene. ¿Puedes ir?

¡Desde luego! Cuenten conmigo, ahí estaré.

Bueno, allá nos vemos, bye.

Adiós.

La joven colgó, guardó la cobija y rápidamente tomó el celular para mandarle un mensaje a...¿A quién? Se quedó consternada mirando el aparato con indecisión. Finalmente lo apagó y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno.

_"Seems like she dissapeared without a trace.  
Did she ever marrry old, what's his face?"  
_(Parece que desapareció sin dejar una señal.  
¿Se habrá casado con el viejo, cual era su cara?)

Esa misma tarde ella salió a pasear por Shibuya, las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente pero eso no la animaba mucho porque...

Ella no está aquí...

¿Quién no está aquí?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Alice se sobresaltó y volteó a ver a quien le hablaba, se trataba de su novio que había estado siguiéndola sin que se diera cuenta.

No...no me hagas caso... últimamente no sé ni lo que digo. No te preocupes no me pasa nada.- respondió con una risita nerviosa.

Pues no parece.

¿Qué dices?

¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Últimamente te he notado que has estado algo desganada y triste. ¿No podrías decirme que es lo que te pasa? Tal vez te pueda ayudar.

Es que yo tampoco lo sé. Es curioso, a veces siento como si estuviera luchando contra un recuerdo reprimido. ¿Tú que crees que sea?

No tengo ni la más mínima idea, yo no soy maestro de sicología.- rió- Pero creo saber que hacer para que te sientas mejor.

El hombre sacó una cajita que contenía una hermosa medalla de oro.

¡Está preciosa!- exclamó la chica- Pero no tienes qué regalarme esas cosas, con estar contigo me basta.

Gracias por el cumplido, pero me sentiría más feliz si me prometieras que vas a tratar de sentirte mejor.

Lo prometo.

_"I made a point to burn all of the photographs,  
She went away and then I took a different path"  
_

Dos días después Mizuki estaba en su departamento revisando sus anuarios de la secundaria. Ahí estaban las fotos de todas las chicas de su clase, Reika, Yuri, Chisa... todas estaban ahí, pero de nuevo tuvo la incómoda impresión de que faltaba alguien. Pensó que esa sólo era una tontería y siguió revisando sus cosas viejas. Al tomar un libro viejo del colegio una foto cayó de entre sus páginas. Parecía estar en buen estado, aunque no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, entonces la tomó y la observó detenidamente. Lo que vio ahí la dejó perpleja. Era una foto de ella cuando tenía 14 años, pero estaba al lado de una persona totalmente desconocida. Se trataba de una niña de cabellos cortos color café, sus ojos eran expresivos y sonreía tímidamente.

La joven frunció el entrecejo, no conocía para nada a esa chiquilla, pero aun así estaba en esa foto con ella... De pronto sonó el teléfono y tuvo qué levantarse a contestarlo. Cuando regresó, la foto ya no estaba.

_"I remember the face, but I can't recall the name,  
Now I wonder how whatsername has been."_

Por fin llegó el día esperado y Alice, Reika, Yuri y otras chicas se encontraban platicando en el Cyberia. Mizuki estaba inusualmente callada y eso extrañó a Reika.

¿Qué sucede, Ali-chan? Estas muy seria, antes no eras así.

No es nada, sólo es una etapa pasajera, luego se me quita.

Entonces, un chico alto de cabellos castaños y revueltos pasó frente a ellas, era muy apuesto, y las demás muchachas se emocionaron al verlo.

¡Está guapísimo¿Crees que me lo pueda ligar?- preguntó Yuri.

Alice lo miró fijamente. Tenía la impresión de haberlo visto antes. De pronto ahogó un grito de terror y tiró el vaso que había estado agarrando haciéndolo añicos.

¡No!- gritó. Sabía dónde lo había visto en otra ocasión. Había sido en ese mismo sitio. Él estaba muerto, y su sangre salpicaba la cara de...

¿Qué sucede, Alice?

N-nada. Es que... no me siento muy bien. Creo que mejor me voy a casa, ya nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera evitarlo, se precipitó a la salida.

_"Remember, whatever, it seems like forever ago.  
Remember, whatever, it seems like forever ago"  
_(Recuerda, lo que sea, parece que fue desde siempre)

La muchacha salió al exterior respirando agitadamente. De nuevo se vio caminando por calles totalmente desiertas y callejones sin salida. Estaba completamente confundida y un pánico enorme la invadía. Una serie de imágenes sin relación alguna se agolpaban en su cabeza, eran como piezas de un bizarro rompecabezas y nada parecía tener sentido, sentía que su mente era un intrincado laberinto donde no se podía saber qué era realidad y que no. Y entre toda esa confusión estaba Ella, aquella persona que la había estado acechando en sus sueños y en los rincones más profundos de su mente cómo si de una sombra o un fantasma se tratase. La misma persona a la que había estado buscando todo este tiempo sin saberlo. Era Ella, siempre lo había sido. Pero ¿Por qué¿Quién era?

_"The regrets are useless in my mind, she's in my head I must confess.  
The regrets are useless in my mind,  
She's in my head from so long ago"  
_(Los remordimientos son inútiles en mi mente,  
ella está en mi cabeza, debo confesarlo.  
Los remordimientos son inútiles en mi mente,  
Ella está en mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo.)

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo presa de la desesperación en un intento por escapar de todo aquello que había tergiversado su realidad tan de repente. Al fin se detuvo, se recargó contra una pared y se dejó caer al suelo. Estaba destrozada por dentro.

¿Por qué¿Qué es lo que está pasando? No entiendo nada, tengo mucho miedo...- la joven lloraba mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

¿Te encuentras bien?

La muchacha alzó la vista y se encontró frente a frente con una niña bajita de cabellos cortos y castaños. ¡Era la chica de la foto¡La misma en la que había estado pensando durante todo ese tiempo!

Alice se levantó lentamente sin apartar sus ojos de la recién llegada. La embargaba una emoción muy profunda y las rodillas le temblaban.

¿Qué...qué es lo que quieres de mí?- preguntó nerviosamente.

La pequeña se limitó a sonreír y negó con la cabeza.

Creo que esto es tuyo.- dijo mostrando una medallita de oro.

Mizuki se sorprendió al ver la medalla, de seguro se le había caído cuando estaba corriendo, la tomó con sus manos temblorosas y murmuró:

Muchas gracias.

Inesperadamente, la chica de cabellos castaños le dio un fuerte abrazo. Alice se sorprendió e instintivamente también la abrazó. Era una sensación muy rara, podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, el latido de sus corazones...

Perdóname Alice, nunca creí que te iba a pasar esto. Yo no quiero que sufras, por eso voy a solucionarlo. Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo.

Después de un instante que pareció mucho más largo las dos se soltaron lentamente y la niña se alejó caminando por la calle.

Alice se quedó por un momento sin pensar ni hacer nada, y entonces fue como si un rayo la hubiera alcanzado.

Al fin las imágenes que pasaban por su mente tuvieron algún sentido, finalmente lo comprendía, había logrado recordar.

¡Lain!

La chica se detuvo y la miró serenamente.

Lain...te extraño mucho.

Yo siempre estoy contigo.- respondió Lain sonriendo y siguió su camino.

_"And in the darkest nights,  
if my memory serves me right.  
I'll never turn back time,__forgetting you but not the time"  
_(Y en las noches más oscuras,  
si mi memoria me sirve bien.  
Nunca regresaré el tiempo,  
Te olvido a ti pero no a la ocasión.)

La joven vio cómo se alejaba. Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla y quiso darle alcance. Trató de dar un paso pero no pudo, y se quedó viendo la calle vacía con la mirada perdida. De nuevo, los recuerdos escaparon de su mente...

Reset.  
Reset.  
Reset...

Fin

Mizaki: Bueno, al fin terminé. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía algo como esto, y puedo decir que he quedado satisfecha del resultado. (Aunque debo admitir que la escena en la que Alice se desespera no me terminó de convencer) Espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría conocer su opinión.

Sábado 23de abril de 2005.


End file.
